Blossoming Love In the Nerd Lab
by TwoFrozenHearts
Summary: This is the story before Big hero 6 of how everyone met, especially how Tadashi and Honey Lemon met. In this story, Tadashi and Honey Lemon meet at Aunt Cass's cafe and find out that they have a class together at the college, or as Hiro calls it, the Nerd Lab. Honey Lemon and Tadashi discover how important they are to each other and possibly have feelings for each other?


**Hi everyone! This is one of my favorite OTPs and I really hope I do a good job with these amazing characters to make a cute, cheesy romantic story of Honey Lemon and Tadashi!**

 **Also, Aiko is Honey Lemon's original name in the comics before they all get their nicknames! Her nickname will be given to her in the next chapter :)**

 **I hope you enjoy the story! Please leave comments on what you think of the story so far!**

 **I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Chapter 1: How They Met**

Aiko Miyazaki walked into the Lucky Cat Cafe, she was grabbing a tea and morning biscuit to go before she began her second year at San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology. She always enjoyed coming to this cafe and grabbing some green tea with honey and lemon in it, it was her favorite, and this was her favorite place to grab her morning tea before she went to school.

"Good morning, Aiko!" Aunt Cass said as she set Aiko's cup of tea and biscuit on the table before her.

"Hey, Aunt Cass!" Aiko said cheerfully and gave her a warm smile. Aunt Cass insisted that she called her that since she came her so much, so Aiko happily agreed and has been calling her Aunt Cass every morning.

Aunt Cass smiled and continued to make her way around the cafe and Aiko put her earbuds in. She listened peacefully to her Latin music when someone bumped into her table. She looked up to see a slender young man who was wear a blazer with a baseball cap. He smiled and spoke to her but she couldn't hear him.

"What?" She accidentally yelled at him.

He laughed and reached to pull out one of her earbuds and said, "I said, 'Sorry for bumping into your table'."

"Oh," Aiko laughed and gave him a warm smile. "It's okay. Sorry if I yelled, I can't really hear how loud I speak because of my music."

"Don't worry about it." He said, returning her smile.

Aiko shyly smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

The young man cleared his throat and spoke again. "Um, so I have to get going to the Institute."

Aiko's smile spread across her face, "You go to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology?"

"Yeah, I do" he said, "Do you go there too?" Aiko nodded in response. "Do you want to walk there with me then?"

"I would love to!" She said happily and held out her hand. "My name is Aiko."

"I'm Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada." Tadashi took her hand and shook it.

Aunt Cass popped up behind Tadashi and handed him a bag with a breakfast biscuit inside. "Hey, don't forget your breakfast!"

Tadashi turned around and grabbed the bag from Aunt Cass, "Thanks, Aunt Cass! I almost forgot, I woke up late." Tadashi turned around to Aiko and said, "Aiko this is my Aunt Cass."

"Oh, you guys are friends? Aiko comes in here all the time!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Tadashi had a surprised looked on his face, "Really?"

Aiko answered, "Mhm, it's my favorite coffee shop in town." She said shyly.

Aunt Cass looked at both of them and said, "Well, I don't want to keep you two kids! Get going and have a good day, go build stuff!" Aunt Cass grabbed Tadashi and gave him a hug.

Tadashi hugged her back and laughed, "Thank you, Aunt Cass."

Aiko got up and grabbed her bag, "Bye, Aunt Cass! Thank you for the tea."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow morning", turning to Tadashi she said, "I'll see you later! One more hug!" Aunt Cass hugged Tadashi again and shooed them out the door.

Aiko and Tadashi waved goodbye and walked side by side down the street to catch a trolley.

Aunt Cass watched them from the window and smiled. Hiro had just rolled out of bed and walked up to Aunt Cass. Rubbing his eyes he said, "Who's that with Tadashi?"

"Aiko. Isn't she cute?" Aunt Cass said excitedly nudging Hiro.

"Gross." He replied, not very interested in girls. "I'm going upstairs to work on my bots."

Aunt Cass smiled and sighed, "Have fun!"


End file.
